Who Needs Heaven?
by RebootZ
Summary: Oneshot. The mirror!verse meeting of Leonard McCoy and Christine Chapel. Rated for sex and gore.


**_Title:_** Who Needs Heaven 1/3  
**_Summary: _**Filled prompt for the st_xi_kink_meme st_xi_kink_ ?thread=12061392#t12061392 Could I get something based off of Avenged Sevenfold's "A Little Piece of Heaven"? Perhaps staring the good doctor and his favorite nurse?  
_**Pairings: **_McCoy/Chapel  
**_Rating:_** R  
**_Warnings:_** Academy, subtle Dom/Sub, light gore, semi-graphic sex.

-

Leonard McCoy met Christine Chapel in Starfleet Academy. He had been the genius student demonstrating how to properly rearrange the intestines in order to reach the organs located behind them (Poor Ensign Ricky; the stupid bastard had still been alive). She had been the new pretty, snotty bitch who corrected his technique. Not even the other newbie's were this stupid; she was just ballsy. This is what first attracted Leonard to her.

"- And in order to reach the liver, you want to move _this_ little beauty over _here, _then – "

"Excuse me, _Doctor _McCoy?"

Leonard had looked up at that moment, attempting to locate the stern, almost demanding female voice that rang through the room. Frankly, he had just wanted to see the bitch stupid enough to interrupt _his_ lecture (because seriously? There was nothing better than fresh, stupid redshirt waiting for their first trip to the Angonizer Booth).

She was pretty; beautiful even. She had the long blonde hair pulled back into the sleek ponytail that the cadets favored now-a-days; perfect for wrapping her hand in whether you're railing her or smashing her face into the wall. Or maybe a little of both. Her eyes were narrowed and green, and for one blind moment, Leonard was afraid. Like, legit, _I think I just pissed off Jim Kirk_ type afraid. Her lips were lifted in a slight smirk, but it wasn't noticeable enough to agonize the bitch for it.

"Yes, _Cadet?_" Leonard bit out, not allowing himself to be distracted as she leaned over her desk, her uniform jacket unbuttoned to show off an impressive cleavage line. Her mouth seemed to be dancing back and forth between a smirk and a serious grim frown. Leonard felt his pulse jump as his eyes strayed to her collarbone, then back up to those hypnotic eyes. Oh yeah, she was definitely smirking.

"Just thought I would let you know that there are more efficient and quicker ways of reaching the liver."

"Is that right Cadet? And why would you want something like this to be over quickly? The object of this exercise is torture."

"Indeed Doctor. But even if conscious sedation is the method used, as with Ensign Ricky here, the patient is still highly more likely to bleeding out. So in order for the method to be more effective as torture and not instant death, it is crucial to remove the organ and close the patient back up so that you may quickly cancel the effects of the sedation. This will hopefully lead to getting your answers quicker than delving in your own personal desires Doctor."

For a moment, there was pure silence in the room. Well, except for Ricky's incoherent garbling. Leonard could see that she was holding her breath along with everyone else in the room, waiting for his response. The Professor himself had even taken his eyes off the PADD in his had to gaze between the Cadet and the Doctor. After Leonard managed to swallow the monstrous rage that welled in his throat, his coughed, startling ninety percent of the cadets in the room; _her_ being one of the ones not startled.

"Good work Cadet. Seems you're not as stupid as your classmates here." He said, attempting to cover his reputation. Oh, the cadet would pay by the end of the day, whether she had a few broken bones by dinner, or if she woke up tomorrow in a dirty alley hurting in places she didn't know she had, the girl would pay.

No one corrected Leonard McCoy. Especially not a fucking Cadet.

Ok, so he hadn't planned on taking her to bed that night. He wasn't quite sure how it happened either. He asked her to stay after the lesson, gave the Professor a glare that had him out of the room and locking the door by the time she reached him, and before he knew it, she had him pushed against the projection board in the front of the room, her fingers in his hair and her tongue down his throat.

Of course, his dick leading him the whole way, Leonard and grabbed her ass, lifted her onto his hip and slammed her back into the board. Her legs had folded easily enough around his waist, her fingers scrambling at the neck of his uniform. His hands mirrored hers, yanking and pulling at the collar of her uniform until the whole thing gave way under his fingers. Shamelessly he bent his head and mouthed the lacey (and completely unnecessary and surely uncomfortable, but _damn was is sexy_) bra that covered her chest until she was bucking against him, her head pressing back painfully against the board.

She had one had gripping the back of his neck, and the other half-way down his pants when the door beeped and the Professor entered his class room. He merely rolled his eyes at the display.

"Doctor, Cadet. Kindly _get the hell_ out of my classroom. And for the record, Ensign Rickey is still on that table. Fully lucid. Just thought I'd mention it." He said casually as he made his way back to his desk. Leonard growled deep in his throat, letting her work herself against him for a moment before dropping her to the ground. They stared at each other for a moment, before she untangled her hands from his body, and with a sparing look at the half-dead ensign on the table, picked up her bag and left the room, buttoning the her top as she reached the door.

After a deep breath (or five), Leonard had enough control to glare at Rickey (without killing him) and drag his ass back to the room he shared with Jim Kirk. He hadn't bothered to explain to Jim the raging hard on.

He also he hadn't bothered to re-button his shirt he found out too late.

A few hours later, Jim was ready to leave to go on his date with the Carol Marcus chick, and Leonard was reading up on the pretty blonde nurse that had seemed so interested in pissing him off today.

"So what's her deal?" Jim asked.

"Innocent enough," Leonard answered, not even bothering to ask how Jim knew what he was looking up, even though they were across the room from each other. "Decent family (not really an influential one). Apparently daddy decided he liked little boys somewhere along the way, and put her older brother in a psych ward. Mother took her and left. Got some money when the old man died. She's mentally stable from what I can tell. She doesn't have a record, not even a suspect in a murder in twenty-three years. Can you even imagine?"

Leonard exhaled sharply, running a hand over his face. Girls like that only existed in fairy tales. Even girl had some mental imbalance, some daddy issues, maybe some abuse issues, the occasional molestation-when-young-child bit, but it was always something. There was never one that was completely stable on all levels. Something made her decide to become part of the most sadistic Empire in the galaxy.

But what the fuck was it?

"Ok Bones. I'm heading out. Wish me luck." Jim said with a wink. He groaned and waved the man out with a vague gesture. He headed to the bathroom with something akin to a thought of getting a shower to relax.

Jim went right along, opening the door so that he could carry on with his business, get laid, and come home before Bones crawled into bed to tell him all about it. But when that door slid open, and the pretty little blonde cadet was leaning casually against the door frame in a long sleeved shirt just long enough to cover her ass, Jim could tell he wouldn't be welcomed home tonight.

He casually stepped around her, winking as he did so. He leaned close so his lips were against her ear. "He's in the shower sweetheart. Have fun." And with that he made his way to the girl's dorm on the other side of campus to climb into bed with Carol Marcus.

When Leonard slide open the bathroom door, the last thing he expected to see was Little Miss Blonde Cadet, slouched comfortably on his bed, long button down shirt hiked up to reveal dark lacy panties, and one shoulder hanging off an arm to show off the matching bra he had been mouthing on earlier. She was gazing around his room casually, his PADD in front of her, her finger dancing across the screen.

Now, in your universe, this would be extremely creepy. Stalkerish even, and that bitch would be thrown head-first out of your room if you had any say about it. But not in this universe.

Leonard McCoy was completely intrigued (and only wearing a towel). It wasn't every day that you met a girl with enough balls to actually come crawling into the lion's den, half naked at that, and completely unarmed. She looked up at him as he entered the room and they stared each other down for a few minutes before her finger casually flicked over the screen of his PADD, her eyes drifting to whatever message she had drawn up.

Leonard laughed. He was surprised she hadn't come with a suitcase and thrown Kirk out.

"What the hell are you doing here Cadet?" he said, trying to at least hide the amusement. Yeah, that didn't happen. She looked up at him with those big green eyes through those thick blonde eyelashes and stuck her lip out just ever so slightly.

"Why so formal Leonard? And here I thought we were bonding." She said, her voice sugary sweet, but with something obviously hidden underneath. Leonard smothered a laugh and let his head rest against the wall, his eyes never straying from her.

"There has _got_ to be something wrong with you," he said finally, his eyes roaming her body shamelessly. He wasn't surprised to hear genuine anger.

"And why does there _have_ to be something wrong with me?" she said bitingly, her eyes narrowed, and her hand twitching for his pillow. So she knew about the hypos he kept there? Sneaky little wench.

"Because you're too goddamned perfect," he said as he sauntered up to her, not really putting too much effort into holding up the towel around his waist. The scowl on her face gave way to a smirk as he got closer, the towel drooping lower and lower.

"I mean, think about it from my perspective," he said, his eyes continuing to roam up and down her every curve. "You've clearly got intelligence. Stealth. Looks, most definitely. And not to mention balls that might even be bigger than Kirks. The smirk doesn't help your cause darlin'." He said as she let her mouth stretch.

Leonard darted his hand out, grabbing a handful of that shiny hair and pulled her up on her knees so they were just about eye level.

"So what exactly can I help you with sweetheart?" he asked, his voice already dropping in pitch. Her fingers danced around the edge of the towel, gently pulling and tugging until he his quickly shrinking towel was pressed firmly against her stomach. She wiggled slowly here and there, teasing with just enough pressure to get some attention.

"Well you see Doctor, I'm rather interested in your…assets, and I'm going out of my way to make damn sure that no one has your attention but me."

A whole ten seconds later, she was on her back, he was on top of her, her legs over his shoulders, his hands digging into her waist, her teeth on his neck, his growls in her ear.

Leonard decided he liked the way she moaned. It was a sort of strangled gasp, with her head thrown back, and her nails raking down his back and on his neck. He mouthed over every sensitive part of her body, never staying in one place for too long, just in case.

He didn't know how long he played with her (or how long she played with him), or how long he was in her, or how loud she actually screamed his name when she came. He just knew his back hurt.

And when he let his guard down for just a second – just long enough to stop the room from spinning because damn that was one hell of an orgasm – she had a hypo pressed to the back of his neck. And he had one pressed to the back of her neck. She chuckled when she felt the metal against her neck. He lifted his head and smirked at her, his forehead resting against hers as he stared into those emerald fucking eyes.

"You could be dead in three seconds flat sugar. What on this damned Earth do you find so god damn funny?" he asked, a dark smirk never leaving his face as he fingered the trigger on the hypo. She giggled and ground her hips up into him when she found him getting hard again, just from the thought of pushing a full hypo into her blood stream.

"I'll tell you what's in mine if you tell me what's in yours." She giggled, lightly dragging the smooth metal of the hypo on the back of his neck. He shivered violently, triggering a shallow thrust here and there to which she responded happily to.

"Sodium hypochlorite," he ground out, resisting the urge to just pin her down and have at her again. She laughed, her whole body thrumming against his. She pulled her hypo away from his neck and shot it into the air.

"Liquid copper sulfate. Not fatal, but one hell of a bitch to deal with." She grinned up him. He stared at her. She was officially making herself vulnerable. Trusting him not to kill her. What a fucking moron. He pulled his hypo away from her neck and chucked it across the room.

"Sweetheart let me explain a few ground rules if you're gonna be mine," he said in her ear, his hips eagerly starting up a rhythm. "One, _never _make yourself that vulnerable again. You do, I kill you."

She moaned.

"Two," he continued, as if he had heard nothing. "Nobody touches you. _Ever._ Male or female. Someone bothers you, you let me take care of 'em."

Her hands were in his hair, and her teeth her on his jaw.

"Three," he grunted, the pressure building pleasantly on the back of his head. "I tell you to do something, this includes killing and/or mauling anyone, you do it. No questions."

Her mouth was all over his, and for a whole minute he could do nothing but growl and bite and lick and thrust.

"_Four_," he growled. He wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled it her head back at an almost impossible angle and stilled, his face hovering over hers. "I _ever_ catch you breaking any of my rules, I'll make Ricky look like a fucking mercy killing."

She came right there.


End file.
